Abrázame
by faby-nan
Summary: ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hacer más grande una herida, que aun no puede sanar? Comienzo a pensar que solo quieres hacerme daño. ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué herir a quien más te ama? Holix
1. Loveless

Abrázame/Hug me

¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué tenias que ser exactamente tu? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué exactamente en este lugar? ¿Por qué no pude verte antes, y así poder alejarme?

Déjame creer que cuando salga el sol, tú seguirás a mi lado.

¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hacer más grande una herida, que aun no puede sanar? Comienzo a pensar que solo quieres hacerme daño. ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué herir a quien más te ama?

. .

**Disclaimer: **Generador Rex no me pertenece (aún), ni sus personajes, solo me pertenece un pequeño OC cuyos datos no revelaré todavía.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno (en el presente no lo es, pero en cuánto al pasado si es), muerte de personaje (no es alguien que importe mucho), un poco de semi-lemon, posible OoC, el OC no lo pongo en las advertencias ya que no desempeña un papel tan importante. Si mueres de diabetes no es mi culpa, si mueres de tristeza, tampoco, estas advertido. Si quieres matar a alguien no asesines a Faby-nan, la historia no es de ella.

En teoría el universo es el mismo, pero como esta historia no se enfocará en Rex, no se esperen muchas apariciones de su parte.

Soy una romántica sin remedio que no lo acepta, así que ya sabes que esperar. Atte. Skyls.

. .

Especificaciones importantes:

Recuerdos marcados con: "recuerdo"

Pensamientos con: ~pensamiento~

Diálogos con: —dialogo—

. .

Cap. I

Loveless

Era ya demasiado tarde o quizá, demasiado temprano para estar despierto, no obstante aun se encontraba un alma trabajando en 'la torre'.

Absorta en su investigación, se dedicaba a rescatar lo más relevante de la información. Tan enfrascada se hallaba esta, que en ningún momento se percato de tener un espectador, hasta que este se le acerco, exentándola del trance en el que se encontraba. Girando sutilmente para quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Seis?

— Tu…

Tragando saliva, se alzo de su lugar, dio media vuelta para recoger el papeleo en desorden ubicado en el escritorio y prosiguió por guardarlos en las gavetas de un rincón próximo. El hombre caminaba justo tras ella.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su destino, Seis tomo el brazo de Holiday, y sin mucho esfuerzo, la hizo girar, plantando un apasionado beso en sus labios. La doctora cerró los ojos un tanto ruborizada, realmente deseaba estar con él, pero, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Las hojas se deslizaron lentamente hasta golpear contra el suelo, ninguno le dio importancia. Parecían estáticos, intentando mantenerse unidos unos minutos más. Hasta que, como un balde de agua fría, ella se percato de que algo no estaba bien. Sabiendo esto, Seis la soltó, quedando inmóviles en un silencio en el que, ni siquiera las miradas podían hablar.

Desplazando la vista al suelo, Holiday se agacho con rapidez para reorganizar cada documento, Seis la imito. De rodillas, intentando evadirse, no caería ante él; no de nuevo. Pero quedo petrificada; en cuanto el tomo con dulzura su afinada barbilla; extinguiéndose cada vez más la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Nuevamente sus labios comenzaron a rozarse. Ella había cedido a su más ferviente deseo, y pese a su anhelo de proseguir, intento escapar consiguiendo quedar arrinconada y aún más vulnerable. No debía, no podía y aun así, quería seguir.

Acurrucándose uno en el otro, preparándose para encarnar su amor. Como un comensal en su restaurante favorito, así exactamente se sentía Holiday, no obstante, algo no estaba bien o quizás, todo estaba mal. Embriagándose con la presencia, el aroma y el sabor de Seis, se percato de que se hallaban presentes la tristeza y resignación. Tenía que correr de ese sitio.

Arrinconados; Seis adentro sus piernas lentamente, entreabriendo las de su compañera y despegándolas del suelo.

Con ambas manos sosteniendo el mentón ajeno, mantenían rozando sus labios lenta y cariñosamente, casi como si se les fuese el alma, le intentaran recuperar y volvieran a perderla.

Uno a uno los botones fueron perdiendo su propósito, dejando expuesto el pecho de Seis. No demoro demasiado en llegar la protección, la cual fueron las delicadas manos de Holiday, estas rodearon los músculos abdominales, como si tratasen de memorizar la superficie, levantando hasta el más pequeño vello que se encontrara en el cuerpo.

Alejando sus rostros el uno del otro, hasta encontrarse de cara, con aquel cálido torso desnudo, abocándose a escuchar el exaltado latir masculino.

Mientras Holiday se empapaba de éxtasis con el acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Seis comenzó a deslizar, muy suavemente, casi como si fuese a romperse, sus manos desde el cuello; pasando por los pechos; las bien definidas caderas; hasta llegar a las piernas. Las gruesas y masculinas manos, un tanto maltratadas por los años, fueron ascendiendo por cada pierna.

En ese instante, el tiempo parecía ir aún más lento.

Las manos de Seis descendiendo tranquilamente, llevando consigo la oscura prenda de Holiday para evitar desgarrarla.

— ¡Seis!...- dijo Holiday separándose bruscamente de este.

— Shuuu… que nadie vea- Susurro tranquilamente regresando las manos de su compañera al centro de su pecho.

— Pe…

Rápidamente, pero con gran delicadeza, coloco su dedo índice bajo la afinada barbilla, para retornar al silencio con un tierno beso.

Atrapados en el ensordecedor silencio, volvieron a los instintos más antiguos del hombre. Penetrando cauteloso el área más delicada e intima del cuerpo femenino. Con un fuerte y repetitivo movimiento en vaivén, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse.

Seis se mordía fuertemente los labios para guardar silencio, mientras que Holiday se aferraba con ira al torso ajeno, e intentando ahogar sus gritos comenzó a clavar sus uñas en los músculos que conformaban la espalda, dejando un rastro bien marcado sobre la espalda de Seis.

Tras culminar el acto ambos, cuerpos permanecieron quietos, exhaustos por el agotamiento físico, quedando unos instantes inconscientes, fundidos en ese mar de sensaciones.

Retornando a la sensatez, aun enlazados, Holiday se aferraba a Seis como si quisiese que se volvieran una sola alma. Sin embargo, Seis tenía sus propios planes. Apenas recobrado el aliento, dejo de abrazarla y guardando distancia, comenzó a cerrar su camisa. Ella anhelaba seguir junto a él, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

La doctora estaba atónita contemplando como este se separa de ella, sin el menor interés, sin ayudarla a levantarse, sin esperar a que recobrara el aliento, sin besarla, hablarle, nada; simplemente se alzo del suelo; subió su cremallera; se abrocho el cinto; y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

— Deberías descansar, es evidente que lo necesitas. — Dijo Seis, fríamente sin detener su paso, deteniéndose unos momentos para añadir, satíricamente — ha… y tienes errores en esos escritos, o quizá solo sea porque tienes la letra de un doctor (una sonrisa hipócrita se escapaba de su rostro).

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Y quiero agradecer a Faby-nan por subir mi historia, hazla feliz dejando un review (¡también me hacen feliz a mi!)<p>

¡Por favor, por favor, por favor cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario se los agradeceré de sobremanera!

*Mas información sobre la autora visita: skyls. deviantart. com (solo junten los espacios)


	2. Retazos

Disclaimer, notas, especificaciones importantes, etc. etc. revisa el capítulo anterior, no lo repetiré.

* * *

><p>Cap. II<p>

Retazos

~ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Hice algo que lo molestara? Creí que, creí que esta vez sería diferente, que todo podría ser como un día fue. Creo que me he vuelto a equivocar. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No se da cuenta de que me hace daño?~

Su vista se desvanecía, tornándose cada vez más borrosa por las lágrimas que impregnaban su rostro.

Como un acto movido por verdadero amor, podía causarle tal dolor, tal confusión. Es verdad que en ocasiones estamos con la persona correcta, por razones equivocadas y a veces estamos con la persona incorrecta, por las razones correctas.

Sin darle importancia a lo demás, se levanto del suelo, levanto las hojas sin mucho interés, les dejo en el escritorio, y salió de la habitación con la frente en alto, tratando de proyectar que todo estaba bien. Pretendiendo no sentir ese enorme dolor, ese inmenso hueco interno de confusión, fingiendo no tener ese maquillaje corrido, esas lágrimas nublando su visibilidad.

Camino a su habitación, tomando las rutas menos frecuentadas, aún si le tomaba más tiempo llegar a su destino, nadie la vería, nadie tendría la oportunidad de preguntar, podría despejar su mente.

Intentando despejar su mente, cesar el llanto, vaciar las sensaciones, ocurrió lo contrario. Uno a uno, fueron invadiendo su mente infinidad de recuerdos.

"Un gélido invierno, una esperanza de cambiar el mundo, una promesa de hacerlo juntos, un romance que empezó siendo un juego, una guerra que creó un amor, un cariño que se torno dolor, un obsequio que se volvió limosna"

Vasos vacios sin oportunidad de ser llenados. ¿En qué momento se esfumo aquel cálido mirar? ¿Cuándo se desvaneció aquella promesa de un mundo mejor?

Completamente desesperada, no había dormido en toda la noche y no importaba. Comenzó a destrozar su habitación con tal fuerza que en varias ocasiones termino azotándose contra el suelo. Derribo sus cajones, estanteras, volcó el colchón e incluso arrojo cuanto hallo en su armario.

Solo quedo en pie un grande y bonito espejo, el cual una vez reflejo una hermosa y coqueta figura, ansiosa por impresionar a Seis, con un vistoso y ceñido vestido. Ahora reflejaba a una desesperada mujer, con un rostro hinchado por el llanto, enmudecido por la tristeza y completamente carente de orgullo. Se sentía completamente usada, despreciada, se veía a sí misma tan diminuta, tan estúpida, tan frágil, tan patética.

¿Cómo soportar verse de ese modo? Simplemente no podía. Tomando impulso, destrozo la imagen, lanzando un desgarrador alarido por el dolor, volviendo añicos cada pequeño fragmento que pudiese reflejarla.

— ¿Doc.?¿Doc. estas bien? — Se escucho la voz de Rex hablando por el comunicador.

— No te preocupes. (…) Cosas de chicas. — Demoro un poco en contestar, preocupada por aparentar estar bien.

— ¿Dónde estas? ¿Voy para allá? — Cuestiono dudoso el chico.

— ¡No! No es nada de que preocuparse.

— Ham… si pasa algo, solo llámame, ¿ok?

— Lo sé, no te preocupes — Respondió desesperada por cortar.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que este bien, sonaba como si hubiera llorado?<p>

— Seguramente le salió un grano

— Eso es demasiado estúpido, Bobo

— Tú haces más escándalo cuando te pasa

— ¡Claro que no!

* * *

><p>Tocaron a la puerta. Ella no la abriría, no deseaba hacerlo, menos que la vieran así. Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta. Pero, que tal si era Seis. Así que sin pensarlo; se abalanzo hacía la puerta; colgándose del cuello de su visitante.<p>

Este a su vez, quedo totalmente enrojecido, boquiabierta y sin saber que hacer. La observo petrificado, viendo lágrimas saltando de sus ojos como si fueran salmones. Correspondió al abrazo, sin pensar en otra cosa que tener la oportunidad de brindar consuelo a alguien que desesperadamente lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer hasta acá~! Besos y abrazos, y dejen review para hacer feliz a faby-nan y a mi también~<p>

_¡Por cada review que dejas un mexicano sexy recibira un taco el día del taco! _


	3. Banditas

Disclaimer, notas, especificaciones importantes, etc. etc. revisa el capítulo 1, no lo repetiré.

* * *

><p>Cap. III<p>

Banditas/Curitas

Pese a que sus lágrimas aún seguían fluyendo, ahora estaba intentando tranquilizarse, debido a que finalmente había encontrado consuelo.

Las personas ajenas a esa situación, caminaban despreocupadas; absortas en sí mismas; sin interés alguno en la pareja que se abrazaba efusivamente en el pasillo.

Ambos continuaron sujetos, brindándose calor, compañía mutua. Hasta que el sollozo de Holiday ceso:

— Yo, no te entiendo… ¿Sabes... pero, por que hiciste eso?

— Me temo que no soy a quien esperaba— Respondió el capitán Callan, muy serio. Cerrando la boca, que tenia un largo tiempo abierta, cautivado por la belleza de la doctora.

— Por favor… No importa… hem — dijo tartamudeante y avergonzada — estoy bien, nos vemos más tarde — Cerro la puerta abochornada de cuanto había pasado.

Callan quedo totalmente extrañado, rasco suavemente su nuca pensando: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Holiday estaba llorando? ¿Por qué lo había abrazado? ¿Debía hacer algo? ¿Qué debía hacer o que podía hacer?...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta humedad que sintió en el cuello: era sangre. Por consiguiente se dirigió a la enfermería; limpiaron y revisaron el área; no había herida alguna. Al no tener daño de ninguna clase, no había razón para que estuviese sangrando: ¡A menos de que la herida no fuera de él! ¿De quién seria?

Como un relámpago, un nombre atravesó su mente ~Holiday~ ella lo había abrazado colgándose de su cuello ~un grito había salido de su cuarto minutos antes de que tocara a su puerta~.

Después de pensarlo a brevedad; se levanto; agradeció a sus compañeros de la enfermería; y prosiguió a retirarse, sin antes tomar algunas cosas de la enfermería.

El recorrido de regreso fue breve, pese a tener muchos labres que hacer, que daño podía hacer ayudar a un compañero, sin importar el origen del daño, lo importante era curarlo.

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta del cuarto de la doctora, hasta que esta abrió.

— Capitán Callan, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Cuestiono la doctora, se veía más serena, más tranquila.

— Si me permite, doctora Holiday. En verdad soy yo quien viene a ayudarla —respondió mostrándole la pequeña bolsa anteriormente extraída del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Esta a su vez, recibió el paquete, un tanto apenada por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con anterioridad — Gracias — artículo introduciendo el paquete con gran velocidad para evitar mostrar sus manos cubiertas por banditas.

— Si no necesita nada más, me retiro, pero si requiere de algo, no dude en llamarme — Argumento Callan haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de despedida y por consiguiente comienza a caminar.

La doctora permanece unos instantes observando sus manos, con tantas heridas no son de gran utilidad.

— ¡Espere! Capitán Callan

El hombre se dio media vuelta, un poco sorprendido. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Podría ayudarme… con las gasas? — Dijo Holiday mostrando explícitamente ambas manos.

— No será problema — Contesto asombrado por la gran cantidad de heridas — ¿Me permite pasar?

Ambos entraron en la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama, mientras el sitúo una silla cercana a la cama para quedar de frente a esta, comenzando a desprender las banditas e higienizar las heridas.

~Ni siquiera una bomba de clavos deja tantas lesiones. Al menos son poco profundas~. Pensaba Callan mientras hacia la curación, a su vez se iba exaltando más, por los diminutos fragmentos de vidrio que iba hallando en algunas heridas.

—Supongo que debo explicar como me hice esto y, lo de hace rato. — Holiday no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Al cabo de un rato, las manos de la doctora quedaron cubiertas de un ligero velo blanco.

—No es necesario dar explicaciones— Respondió Callan luego de un rato, preparándose para retirarse— Probablemente tienes una buena razón para eso, perdón, quise decir usted, debe tener una buena explicación pero no soy quien para exigir tal cosa.

—Es solo que…— Guardo silencio encogiéndose en hombros con la vista abajo.

—He oído, que cuando una mujer tiene mucho que decir, no dice nada y deja que su silencio ensordezca…— Se silencio unos instantes para ver la reacción de Holiday, luego prosiguió— Las vivencias son, como retazos de tela; algunos no nos gustan, otros son demasiado pequeños, otros son hermosos, únicos e indispensables, pero todos en conjunto hacen la más perfecta manta existente. ¿Me explico?

Quizá Callan dio un hermoso sermón motivacional o tal vez solo se limito a observarla enmudecido meditando que seria lo mas adecuado decir.

—Espero no incomodarla pero…—E inclinando su rostro hacia el rostro de la doctora susurro lentamente—Sin importar lo que haya pasado, te aseguro que para ti, todo ira mejor. — Acaricio su cabeza y planto un suave beso en la frente de esta.

Finalmente el hombre salió de la habitación. Ella lo observaba encandilada. ¿Como podía haber tanta dulzura, tanta calidez en uno de tantos pistoleros? ¿Era verdad que las cosas mejorarían?

Al escabullirse una sonrisa en el instante en el que la puerta se cerro, fue evidente que ella comenzaba a creer que "todo iría mejor".

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer hasta acá~! Besos y abrazos, y dejen review para hacer feliz a faby-nan y a mi también~<p>

PD. checalo si eres de México^^ (wii México) skyls. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d49z1ni (junta los espacios)


	4. Seis

Disclaimer, notas, especificaciones importantes, etc. etc. revisa el capítulo 1, no lo repetiré.

* * *

><p>Cap. IV<br>Seis/Six

El podía destruir, despedazar, destazar e incluso matar al enemigo, pero fuera del campo de batalla, salía a flote su debilidad.  
>Es más fácil matar que amar. Al esparcir la muerte, la esencia se corroe, se corrompe, como si se llenara de neblina, en cambio, el amar es todo lo opuesto, la esencia se purifica, y la mente se centra en una sola cosa: el ser amado. Eso te vuelve vulnerable, quizá demasiado, no esperas, ni mucho menos deseas que se ataque a ese alguien especial, pero sobretodo, quedas indefenso ante este al que llamas "amor". ¿Por qué dar todo por un ser que no sabes si te corresponderá?<br>Tal vez su verdadero temor no era el ser herido, sino herir. Que responsabilidad tan grande el ser sujeto de un profundo y genuino afecto. Que carga tan más grata pero tan inmensa, como si hubiese una capa hecha especialmente para otra persona, y esta, por el gran afecto que te tiene, te la obsequiara, seria el más personal, intimo, y preciado regalo, algo que siempre te cobijara, lo mejor que se puede regalar, pero también lo más frágil. Se puede rasgar, romper e incluso perder, y con esto ambos quedarían heridos, pero aquel a quien amas quedaría completamente desnudo.  
>La única manera de deshacer lazos tan profundos, es hablando con cautela, con palabras reales. El ya lo había hecho, no porque quisiera sino porque creía que era lo mejor. Bien se dice "lo que un día fue, no será". Las palabras cumplieron su propósito, hicieron lo imposible, terminar algo que no había empezado. Pero aún con el paso de los años se seguían viendo con algo más que compañerismo laboral.<br>"Que noche la de anoche" que frase tan más tonta, pero perfectamente aplicable. Sentir su completa calidez y entrega, y a la vez, sentir ese terror de quebrase con cada movimiento, ni siquiera su tristeza ni su resignación podían controlar esa ansiedad de querer salir del sitio, pero en ese momento el fin justificaba los medios, ganar el desprecio de un ser querido con tal de no hacerlo sufrir. Que duro destruir un cariño tan profundo con una atracción tan fuerte. Al menos procuro ser cuidadoso al tocar ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba, claro que debía ser cuidadoso; "casi como si fuese a romperse", probablemente de no haberse mordido los labios habría quebrado en llanto, pero eso no era parte del plan y de haberlo hecho habría quedado descubierto ese verdadero sentir, y por tanto ella seguiría perdiendo su tiempo aguardando estar con él. Ella no merecía estar en una espera inagotable, eso creía Seis, pero tal vez su verdadero pensamiento era "yo no la merezco".  
>Una sonrisa se escabullo de su rostro al momento de salir de la habitación, sonrisa que de haber sido vista por Holiday le habría causado un mayor pesar. Esa hipócrita mueca, no era más que un llanto disfrazado proveniente de un rostro exhausto por llorar, con lágrimas que habían quedado disipadas y en su lugar broto una sonrisa de ironía, ira y desesperación.<br>"— ¡¿Cómo esta?  
>—Está bien, no te preocupes por ella. Pero…<br>—Pero ¿qué?  
>—En la habitación 12 esta, bueno ya sabes quien, estable y recuperándose.<br>— ¿Y qué paso con…?  
>—Era de ello que te necesito hablar. Veras, debido al accidente, creímos, creímos que habías muerto, y supongo que tanto estrés, lo provoco…<br>— ¿Provoco que? ¿De que estas hablando?  
>— Esta en la habitación 13. Realmente lo lamento, pero, tengo malas noticias, no sobrevivió, ella murió.<br>— ¿Ella?"  
>~ ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no pude protegerlas? ¿Por qué tuve que ser la causa de su malestar?~ Seis se atormentaba frecuentemente, imaginándose a si mismo en otras circunstancias, imaginándose como habría sido de no haber muerto, como habría sido vivir con ella, imaginando la convivencia diaria, tal vez ahora serian una familia feliz. Pero no sería quien es ahora, ninguno de los dos estaría donde esta. Finalmente, eso lo hizo cambiar, eso fue la causa de su regreso a su ciudad natal, eso lo hizo el mejor en su arte, eso lo hizo lo que es, para bien o para mal. Después de todo, con ella murió una parte de ambos.<p>

* * *

><p>"Recuerdo que entraste a la ducha, no recuerdo que estaba pensando, solo recuerdo escuchar el agua azotando contra tu cuerpo. Lo único que hice fue entrar contigo. El agua me pareció helada, y ni si quiera me preocupo mojarme la ropa. Parecías estática, dejando que el agua callera a tu alrededor, te veías tan hermosa como siempre.<br>Estire los brazos para intentar estrecharte, pero solo conseguí caer al suelo, te giraste e inclinaste y me miraste con esa dulzura que suele caracterizarte, estoy seguro que te tome de los hombros con un tanto de agresividad y te abrase con suma fuerza, sin la menor intención de dejarte ir. Debía asegurarme de que realmente aun estuvieras conmigo. Luego de eso rompí en llanto por el dolor, no podía comprender lo que había ocurrido, tampoco tú, pero en parte era por la gran cantidad de calmantes que habías ingerido.  
>Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me viste llorar, quizá solo era el agua de la regadera lo que resbalaba por mis mejillas, solo se que sentirte tan cerca de mi me hizo comprender que no quería volver a hacerte un daño tan grande."<p>

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer hasta acá~! Besos y abrazos, y dejen review para hacer feliz a faby-nan y a mi también~<p>

*Acá el DA de la autora del fic: skyls. deviantart. com (junta los espacios)


End file.
